Cursed Blood
by Shadowharusame33
Summary: After Gaea was defeated, some old enemies appear. OCXOC pairing. DISCLAIMER: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians, no matter how much i want to.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**CURSED BLOOD**

 **(a/n: I don't know if this story is good, it's up to you guys. Anyway hope you enjoy.** **)**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Whew, you sure know how to fight don't you?" Nikki panted as she hefted her sword and shield against her sparring partner, who was me by the way.

"Well, I am the best in our sword fighting classes, besides I only need one sword. No shield required, you on the other hand missy", I smirked at her, "already have both and you still couldn't beat me.", she sneered and took her battle stance, I raised my blade, Artemis silver glowing in the sunlight.

"Think you're tough son of Hades? Think again." She said as she feinted a strike above my head and used her leg to sweep my feet off the ground. I tried to get up but I was faced with a sword point. I raised my hands.

"Alright, you got me." I said.

She sheathed her sword and helped me up; I sheathed my own sword as well. A horn blew in the distance and it only meant one thing: dinner time.

"Come on Nick! We're going to miss dinner!" Nikki said as she dragged me by the hand towards the pavilion, all our other campmates were already there, sitting at their respective tables. The air smelled of roast beef, hamburgers, and a whole lot of ice cream.

"See ya later Nick!" She said as she let go of my hand and went to the Hecate table to be with her sisters. I sighed as I went to my own table. The Hades table was clear so I was the only one sitting on it. As I sat down a girl with golden eyes and chocolate-brown skin sat opposite me.

"Hey baby brother, it's not fun to sit alone you know. You remind me too much of another sibling we have." She said. I smiled; I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Hi Hazel, where's Frank?" I asked her, she wasn't usually alone like this. Most of the time she was with Annabeth and Piper, and then she was with her boyfriend Frank, Praetor of the Legion of camp Jupiter.

"Oh, he's over there at the Ares table, but I promised to take him away because he can't stand his siblings. We're going to sit at our table." I looked behind me and saw the new table at the end of the pavilion. It was the table for the Heroes of Olympus, and it was the only table where different people of different cabins were allowed to sit together, as long as you were part of the seven demigods who stopped Gaea last year.

"I've got an idea!" Hazel said as she snapped her fingers, "Why don't you come sit with us!" I looked at her with amusement; she knew Mr. D would never allow it.

"Mr. D won't allow it you know, he's already allowed you Romans to live here, and he allowed different cabins to be together in one table. I don't think he'll be lenient with this one." I said, and she made a face.

"Oh come on, we don't want another Nico." She said as she rolled her eyes. I chuckled, Nico Di Angelo was another son of Hades, but from what I gathered from Hazel and the others he was a real loner in the past. Now he's too busy spending time with Reyna, another Praetor of camp Jupiter.

"Fine I guess, but don't blame me when Mr. D goes ballistic." I said as I stood up and followed Hazel to the Ares table where they were busy having a food fight. Frank was busy dodging or blocking the food with his plate.

"Hey Frank, we're here." Hazel called out to him; he looked at us with a happy expression on his eyes and stood up from his table. A piece of apple pie went straight for his face but he ducked, making the pie hit another Ares camper.

"Hi guys, thank the gods that you came to get me. It was a food slaughter fest back there." He said as he held Hazel's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "So, shall we go to the table?" he asked us.

"Yeah, Nick is going to join us as well." Hazel said, Frank nodded at me and said to Hazel, "Mr. D is going to go nuts, you know that right?" he said with a nervous expression on his face.

I laughed, "That's what I tried to tell her Frank, but she won't listen." I said. Anyone who didn't know Frank would immediately deny the fact that he was a son of Ares, but underneath that gentle and nervous demeanor was someone who did brilliantly in battle. Also as an added bonus, he can change into any animal at will. And despite all those amazing things, his life was attached to a tiny piece of firewood which was currently stored in my cabin in a fireproof pouch. And it was under Hazel's pillow of course.

"I don't care; the others would like him to join us." She said, me and Frank just shrugged. We walked towards their table and then there they were. The heroes of both camp half-blood and camp Jupiter. Annabeth and Percy sat together as always, she was complaining as Percy covered his blue pancakes with blue maple syrup. Seriously, that guy never ate anything but blue food. Piper and Jason were eating breakfast with their hands together under the table, Leo was playing with fireballs and Calypso splashed him with water from her goblet. As the three of us sat down, they all smiled at me.

"Hi Nick, finally decided to stop being like Nico?" Percy teased; I opened my mouth to retort when two people stepped out of the shadows behind him. I closed my mouth and smirked. This was going to be good.

"And what do you exactly mean by being like me Jackson?" Nico said as he and Reyna sat down. Percy paled and the whole table exploded into laughter. Percy whispered, "Please don't kill me."

"Don't worry Percy I won't kill you before breakfast, although I suggest you eat fast or else Jules-Albert is going to chase you with a hockey stick." Nico said with a smug look on his face, Reyna was giggling beside him, the others were grinning and Percy paled more. He ate his pancakes fast and began to run when Annabeth pulled him down to sit again.

"No running after eating Percy." She said with a smirk, he looked helplessly at her and then at Nico, he just grinned and continued on with his breakfast. I felt something brush against me and saw Nikki sitting beside me.

"And what do you think you're doing here, Ms. Moonlace?" I asked her, she smirked at me and straightened her glasses, gods, I love it when she does that.

"I joined you for dinner Mr. Grayson, any problem?" She said, we looked at each other for a few seconds and laughed. As I returned to my favorite dish from home I noticed the entire table looking at us with interest. "What?" I asked them, Piper just smiled and the others face palmed. Nikki however, didn't notice anything. Instead, she asked me about the food I was eating.

"What in Hephaestus's bolts are you eating Nick?" she said with a horrified expression, the others noticed it too and they waited for my answer. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Uh, it's a dish in the Philippines called _champorado._ Since mom originally lived there before she went to live here in America; she cooked this for me whenever I asked for it." I explained, they all looked at the brownish, lumpy stuff in my bowl. "Its chocolate mixed with rice and goes perfectly with milk." I added, and to prove my point, I dumped my whole goblet of milk in my bowl and mixed it with the dish, I tasted it and it was creamy as ever.

They just blinked at me, and Jason was about to say something when the horn blew again, but it was a different sound this time. It was a high-pitched roaring sound which meant one thing: the camp's walls have been breached.

"Drat the luck, come on Nick, we have to see what's broken through!" Nikki said as she unsheathed her sword. That got me and the others moving, Percy had already uncapped his pen and riptide was in his hands, Leo withdrew a hammer from his tool belt. Nico and Reyna also drew their weapons.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Calypso, and Hazel ran for the cabins where they left their weapons. Meanwhile me, Nikki, and the others ran toward the camp's border. The monster that broke through was a basilisk, but this thing was bigger than any basilisk I had ever encountered. 10 feet long, green scales as tough as dragon hide with petrifying yellow eyes and poisonous breath and venom. Yep, this thing is not a good thing to fight.

Frank changed into a weasel and the basilisk hissed loudly and struck its tail at him, he dodged and turned into a lion, pouncing on it and clawing its tough hide. Nikki and Leo charged at it from the left, while me and Percy on the right, Nico and Reyna coming from the front. I slashed my blade across its armor and it just bounced off. The others were hacking, slashing and thrusting as well but their weapons just bounced off it. Frank was thrown to the ground and the basilisk struck like a snake. Before it reached him however, I threw my sword straight into its eye and it roared with pain, the sword came loose and fell on the floor with a thud, it looked straight at me with its single eye and I recoiled a bit before regaining my composure. Normal people would've been petrified, but I was a demigod, I wasn't scared of it. It struck again; I rolled to dodge it, pulling out my silver dagger in the process.

"Normal weapons can't hurt you huh? Let's see what you do about this." I thought, I cut my palm with my dagger and my blood gushed out and formed into a sword with a leaf-shaped blade. The basilisk hissed menacingly and reared to strike again. I noticed the others closing it on it.

"Stay back this one's mine!" I shouted, Percy and the others backed off. It lunged towards me and I rolled under it and came up to impale it through the middle with my sword. The blade cleaved through its hide like cream as I slashed my sword downward. It had a huge wound on its belly now, it struck again and I cut my left palm for my blood to come out and it formed into a shield just in time to block it and stop the basilisk in its tracks. It hissed loudly as its hide and flesh melted away. It tried to slither away until Percy and the others converged on it and within seconds the monster was yellow dust.

My blood came back to my bloodstream and the wounds on my palm healed. My knees gave way and Nikki caught me as I collapsed. I was dead tired, partly because of my anemia and the battle.

"You did great." I said to her.

"Nah, that was nothing. You on the other hand, completely annihilated that thing." Nikki said as she ran her hand through my hair. I noticed a cut on her left cheek; I brought my finger up and touched it gently.

"You should have that fixed." I said. And then I passed out.

When I came to, I was in the camp infirmary. I sat up and saw a sleeping Nikki at my bedside. I smiled and brushed her short, brown hair away from her beautiful, bespectacled face. I wouldn't admit this but, truth is I have feelings for this girl. Problem is I don't know if she feels the same.

She stirred and woke up. She looked at me with half-closed eyes and said, "Morning"

I ruffled her hair, "good morning sleepyhead. How long was I out?" I asked, she rearranged her hair and rubbed her eyes.

"Just like last time, a day." She said, "Also, uh…..we have visitors."

"Who-?" before I could finish, a familiar voice rang across the room. "Both of you are too close!"

I smiled, I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw a 17 year old girl with black, spiky hair wearing a silver hunting jacket and black tights. On her head was a circle of glowing silver.

"Thalia, it's a pleasure to see you again." I said as I bowed, Nikki did the same.

"No formalities here Nick, but I do have one complaint with the both of you: you're too close each other!" She said as she parted us a bit.

"So, what exactly is the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis doing here at camp?" I asked her, she looked nervously at the ground and looked at me again.

"Take a look around Nick." She said. I looked around and saw many hunters lying down in the infirmary.

"What in Hephaestus' bolts happened to the hunt Thals?" I was shocked, the only time I saw the hunters badly injured like this was during that one time where the hunter giant Orion had infiltrated the base of the amazons in San José.

"Lycaon happened. Him and his dirty wolves ambushed us in Texas and managed to capture Lady Artemis."

I blinked; the goddess of the hunt was captured by the hunted? Damn, no wonder Thalia was embarrassed.

"So, what are we waiting for?" I said as I got out of bed, the two girls jumped at my sudden movement and stared. I wondered what they were staring at and I looked down. I was wearing my underwear.

I yelped and immediately went under the hospital bed covers.

"Can somebody get my clothes?" I asked, Thalia chuckled as she grabbed them from a rack of clothes and threw them to me. I closed the curtains around my bed and proceeded to change. After at least 10 minutes I got out and Thalia looked at me.

"I see you're beginning to even dress like Nico." She said, I looked at myself in the mirror. She was sort of right, I was wearing a black T-shirt with matching black jeans, "yeah I guess you're right Thals. Although to be fair…" I said as I put on my blue crystal necklace and blue hoodie. "not all of my wardrobe is black."

She rolled her eyes, "whatever, bonehead. We'd better get going though, Chiron has been waiting for you to wake up ever since Nikki got a prophecy from the Oracle."

I looked pointedly at Nikki, "you got a prophecy?"

She grinned sheepishly, "I didn't want to stress you out as soon as you woke up. But yes, I did get a prophecy. Don't worry though, I told everyone that I won't tell it if you haven't woken up yet."

I adjusted my sword and dagger. I walked towards the door and saw them still standing there.

"well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's hear this prophecy." I said as I grabbed Nikki by the hand and went outside towards the big house.


	2. Chapter 2: The prophecy of Silver chains

Chapter 2: The Prophecy of Silver Chains

I was faintly aware of me holding Nikki's hand as we walked toward the big house, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. No, I was too focused on what kind of prophecy Rachel gave Nikki. A prophecy after the camp's walls was breached? Not coincidental, it either had to do with Lycaon kidnapping Lady Artemis or another matter entirely.

"whoa, slow down Nick." Nikki said as we ran toward the big house. I complied, but I still kept a pretty fast pace. When I opened the door, I thought we were the only ones called.

Oh boy was I wrong.

Chiron called all SEVEN demigods of the great prophecy to the meeting, along of course their significant other. I saw Chiron and was about to ask about the prophecy when Mr. D suddenly said, "I see PDA does not matter to you Flick."

I tilted my head a bit since I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt a tug on my arm. I looked to my left and saw Nikki furiously blushing while holding my left hand, her right hand tugging at my sleeve. I felt the heat come up to my face and gently removed my hand from hers. We quietly took our seats, we were seated opposite each other. I looked around and saw the guys giving me smirks and thumb ups. Even Nico was grinning for gods sake! I cleared my throat.

"Ahem, er, I guess we should discuss about the details of this meeting? I just woke up after all. And Mr. D, it's actually Nick, not Flick." I said. Mr. D just waved his hand dismissively.

"yes, as young Nick was saying, a new prophecy has arisen foretelling of a great threat. Miss Dare, if you would so kindly recite the prophecy for us?" Chiron said to the person on his left.

I looked at her, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of Apollo. While she may not look the part with her jeans and t-shirt covered with paint, once the green mist takes over, you'll definitely not doubt her being the oracle again.

She stood up, and immediately green mist engulfed her whole body. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again they glowed green.

Here comes the part that really makes my hair stand on end.

 ** _"_** ** _In darkness, silver's light grows faint,_**

 ** _The chosen three shall remove its chains,_**

 ** _Atop a mountain they will succeed,_**

 ** _For the child of Hades will make them bleed."_**

Rachel collapsed and Frank, who sat next to her, caught her and laid her on her chair. Using the power of the oracle makes her faint for a few minutes, give or take.

"well, that was a short one. And this time it doesn't sound very complicated." Percy said, Annabeth looked at him pointedly.

"no it isn't seaweed brain, first off what or who is the silver light? Secondly, who are the chosen three?" she said as her forehead creased.

"that's easy, obviously, the silver light is Artemis right? And then the chosen three will be me, Jason, and Nico." Percy replied.

"wait up, you can't make that kind of assumption in an instant. What if it's something that's not Artemis. And why didn't you include me in your roster?" said Annabeth, her grey eyes lighting up in challenge.

Percy paled, "well, you see…you have a lot to do here Annabeth. You have to build cabins for the Romans, and I don't want you to stress yourself with this quest since you have a lot of things on your plate already." He said as he gently put his hand on top of Annabeth's.

All of the girls said, "awww." While me and the rest of the guys rolled our eyes. The dude obviously didn't want to be minced meat at the end of the meeting.

"Wait, why does it have to be you, Jason and Nico? Can't it be anyone else?" said Leo.

"since we're kids of the big three, and the prophecy does state a child of Hades." Said Jason. Leo raised an eyebrow, uh oh. Unless I said something a fight would ensue.

"Actually, I agree with Percy that the silver light is Lady Artemis. Thalia said earlier to me that Lycaon kidnapped her in an ambush on the hunters led by him." I said as I looked at Thalia. All of them looked at her with shock, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"it's true. The bastard jumped us while we were coming back from a hunt. Never knew the wolf had balls." She scowled.

"well, that confirms it. Come on Jason and Nico, we need-

"however, I don't agree on Percy with the chosen three." I said as I looked each of them in the eye.

"then who do you think it has to be Nick?" asked Calypso

They all waited for me, I took a deep breath.

"Nikki told me that before the meeting was called, Rachel recited the prophecy to her first. This prompted her to go to Chiron to call the meeting. So one of the three is her."

They all looked thoughtful for a moment and just merely nodded.

"the next one is going to be me."

They all raised their eyebrows at that, I expected the reaction since who was I to tell them what to do.

"and why do you say that Nick?" Frank asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

I looked at them dead in the eye and said, "look, I know it sounds crazy and I have no right whatsoever in forcing myself into this quest, but the prophecy said that a child of Hades has to be a part of it."

"then why not Nico or Hazel?" asked Leo.

"because, Hazel is a child of Pluto, not Hades. So technically she isn't the one. As for me and Nico, I'm the only one with Artemis as my patron saint so it makes sense for me to be the one included in this quest."

Chiron looked at me for a minute and said, "very well Nick, you are the second member of the quest. But who is the third?"

"no doubt it's gonna be me, supreme commander mchizzle Leo valdez!" Leo said as he stood up, his eyes burning with excitement. And err, his whole body.

Calypso quickly doused him with water from a nearby goblet.

"actually no. the third isn't going to be one of the seven actually. All of you need to be here in case another incident like two days ago happens again. The third one is going to be someone me and Nikki have known for quite a while and we trust him with our lives." I said.

"who?" they all asked. Me and Nikki looked at each other and smiled.

"Colwyn Magnus."


	3. Chapter 3: We're bringing a Plus one

Chapter 3: We're bringing a Plus one

After the meeting, Nikki and I made our way to the Ares cabin.

Yes, I know, you're probably thinking, "are you mad?! They're going to beat you up!" yeah, yeah. I get it.

But here's the thing about Colwyn: he's a bit…different for an Ares kid. You'll see in a bit what I'm talking about.

"Hey, I have to get my things and some supplies for the quest. Meet up at the tree?" Nikki said as we neared the Ares cabin. I merely nodded. I watched her back as she walked to the Hermes cabin.

Nikki's Godly parent hasn't claimed her yet, which was odd, considering the promise that Percy made the Gods make after The Battle of Manhattan. Because of that, she stayed at the Hermes cabin, being the only unclaimed one.

I was in front of the Ares cabin door, loud music was playing from the cabin, as always. When I knocked and the door opened, I pretty much expected what was going to happen next. I ducked just in time to let a spear go over me and impale the barbed wire fence.

Yeah, they have those too.

The person who greeted me was none other than Clarisse La Rue, head counselor for the Ares cabin and famous Drakon slayer.

"The hell do you want punk?" she said, glaring at me.

"Is Colwyn here? I need to talk to him." I said.

She didn't look surprised, and shouted behind her, "Hey, scrawny! Your friend from Gloom cabin is here!"

I tried not to be offended by her statement, but the Hades cabin wasn't all that gloomy.

I heard a few scuffles from the inside of the cabin, and just a few moments later, Colwyn came out.

For an Ares kid, he was…un-Ares like so to speak. Standing at around 5'7, he was short for someone his age. He was really skinny, had curly hair and dark green eyes. Today he was sporting a black eye, probably from one of his siblings.

"Hey Clarisse, I'll take it over from here, thanks." He said. Clarisse just rolled her eyes and went inside the cabin. Colwyn closed the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" He asked while giving me a toothy grin. Only one of his teeth was missing. I looked at him a bit more closely; he had bruises all over his body.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" I said.

He grimaced, "Just a little rough love between siblings. We never really get along together, anyway, what did you want to tell me? It's got to be important since you and Nikki usually just iris-message me."

I noticed he didn't want the matter pursued, so I rolled with it.

"We just received a prophecy for a quest, you want to come along?" I said.

He was utterly shocked, "Why me? You know I'm not that good on the battlefield."

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, this isn't the first time I asked you for help for a quest."

He reddened a bit, "That was nothing. And that was help FOR a quest; I wasn't even part of the quest myself."

"Bullshit, that invention saved every goddamn couple out there, which equals to saving the world you know." I said as we started walking towards the Dining pavilion.

"It was just an Ice-cream machine. Anyway, we're getting off-topic, what's this quest that you're so eager to have me on?" he said as he stopped walking. We looked at each other for a few seconds.

I scratched the back of my head, while Colwyn didn't have the body of an Ares kid, he had this aura of authority when he was serious.

"It's a rescue mission." I said, I didn't think it was going to be this hard persuading Colwyn to join the quest. Goes to show that, even if you've known someone for long, you can still learn new things about them.

"Who are we rescuing?" he asked

I just opened my mouth to speak when suddenly, someone else answered.

"Lady Artemis, she was kidnapped by a bunch of wolves and their leader." Nikki said as she plopped down on the tree beside us.

Colwyn looked at me with a shocked face, "You want me, to go with you, to rescue a Goddess from a pack of wolves and their leader?!"

I grinned, "That's the plan dude."

He rubbed his hands against his face, unable to say anything. After a while, he looked up and said, "We're probably going to die, you know that right?"

"Demigod life bro, we're always going to end up dying one way or another." I folded my arms and smirked.

"Ugh, I hate you. Fine, I'll join the damn quest." Colwyn said while shaking his head.

"Yay! Now guys, pack up, rest well, and we'll meet tomorrow morning at the tree okay? Okay!" Nikki said as she ran towards her cabin.

I looked around, saw that it was nighttime, and glanced at my watch, "Holy shit, it's that late already?"

I heard a chuckle beside me; I looked and saw Colwyn stifling a laugh.

"Something funny?" I asked, he just shook his head.

"You know, for a Son of Hades you're awfully terrible at sensing the dark." He said.

"And for an Ares kid, you're really skinny and nerdy." I said.

We stared at each other for a bit and burst into laughter, and we were still laughing when we went back to our cabins.

I found myself on top of a mountain; black clouds swirled across the sky. The smell of smoke and something really disgusting was in the air. I felt danger signs from this place, but why was I here?

" _N-nick…"_

I froze; I knew whose voice that was.

 _"_ _Find me at the place where it all started. You have very little time, three days at most."_

"Lady Artemis, what happened to you?!" I shouted.

 _"_ _No…time…I am terribly weakened, you have to hurry, if they kill me they'll roam the earth freely and kill countless lives. Find me at the place where it all started…find…me…Nick…Nick-"_

"Nick! Nick! Wake up you bloody idiot!"

I felt someone pull me off of my bed, and I fell down the floor face-first.

" **Ouch**. Maybe an alarm clock would be nice next time?" I said as I got up.

I saw Nikki giving me a disapproving glare. I sighed and saw that it was five in the morning.

This is going to be a long ass day.


End file.
